facts_of_everythingfandomcom-20200213-history
Freddy Fazbear
'''Freddy Fazbear '''is the main antagonist of ''Five Nights at Freddy's. ''He is an animatronic Bear who seems innocent until midnight, where he wanders around Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, along with the other animatronics until 6 AM. He forcibly stuffs any Human his hunting down into an animatronic suit, which is filled with crossbeams, animatronic apparatus and other structional bits which aren't fucked up enough you assholes. go fuck your mother! Appearance Behavior For the first part of the week, Freddy is very inactive and often remains in the Show Stage. From the 3rd Night onward, he will become active. Usually when he begins to move, a deep laugh is heard instead of footsteps. Freddy only moves when the camera's are down, so even if the player isn't directly watching him, he won't move while the camera's are up. Freddy can only enter the Office via the East Hall. He also appears to teleport and he doesn't always laugh when he moves, meaning that the player has to constantly search for him to ensure he isn't right next to the Office. Despite not always laughing, what sounds like an audio clip will play when he moves. The most efficient way to stop Freddy from sneaking in is to frequently watch the camera's to stall his movements. If Freddy can be seen on CAM 4B, always close the door while looking at him, as he may move inside the player's room otherwise. Freddy may sometimes move inside the room if the player looks away from CAM 4B to view another camera if he is there. Since Freddy does not appear in the blind spot, his position in the East Hall corner indicates that he is just one step away from entering the Office and killing the player. He may also kill you when you tap his nose on the poster in front of you. When the power goes out, Freddy's enlightened face will flicker. The room will then completely go dark, the player must then wait for Freddy to jumpscare and kill them or, if their lucky, to get to 6 AM. Locations Freddy starts the night on the Show Stage, along with his band members: Bonnie and Chica. Upon activation, he will follow a set path from the Show Stage to the Security Office. The path he follows: Show Stage to Dining Area to Restrooms to Kitchen to East Hall to East Hall Corner to the Office. Freddy is also known for being in the dark areas of each room as well as he wants to avoid the security camera's. Five Nights at Freddy's 2Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Characters Freddy has been decommissioned like the other animatronics and his appearance has seemed to be slightly changed. He has more buttons added to his chest and the more visible stitching on the underside of his arms. His body segment is also smaller and his hat is removable. He now has an upper set of teeth, his head is slightly blockier, his freckles are gone, his eyebrows are thinner and his upper lips have a deeper gap in the center. The eyes also seem to go deeper in his mask. Freddy is most likely with the other old animatronics when the game starts in the Parts/Service Room. Not much else is known about his pattern but he does enter Party Room 3, and stares at the camera.